ededdneddymaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Edd
Edd (commonly referred to as "Double D", from his name having two D's, and to differentiate him and not to mix him up with Ed as confusion) is a young inventor, hard studier and neat freak. He is the most intelligent and well-behaved of The three protagonists the Eds. He wears a trademark sock-like black ski hat all the time, used to hide a mystery which is never revealed. As such, he never takes it off except for when necessary, such as showering. Even then, he wears a similarly-shaped shower cap. Ed and Eddy see him when his hat accidentally comes off on in "Stop, Look and Ed," though he is not shown to the viewer while it is off, and they never speak of this again (Edd implores them not to say anything). Edd's parents are known for giving him lots of chores, generally written out on sticky notes placed on the item(s) the chore relates to. He gladly accepts this and does these chores in the morning. He is the most liked of the Eds by the Kids and is sometimes treated normally by them because he knows his rights from wrong and carves his own path at times. They can still get angry at him at times though, often after a scam is debunked. He is the only one of the Eds to get normal treatment, and usually gets lower punishment from parents when the three are caught for something. In the later episodes when going to Peach Creek Jr. High, he is a straight-A student in all of his classes. He shows a strong hatred toward sports because of a past, never-discussed dodgeball incident . He even went as far as escaping school to get out of gym class. Though, he is nearly incapable of performing any exercise anyways due to extreme physical weakness. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. He is almost always the voice of reason and conscience of the Eds. Pointing out the holes in Eddy's scams or explaining how morally wrong they are. Even this, he's almost always ignored. Being as intelligent as he is, he is able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various other pieces of junk the Eds can find. They often make trips to the Junkyard specifically to look for stuff like this. His outfit consists of a red/orange T-shirt, purple shorts, very tall red socks (seen going up and past his knees), and of course, his hat. Part of his winter outfit consists of an orange zip-up fleece coat and a brown button-up jacket with a olive drab neckline and patches on sleeves and in bedtimes he wears a gold-colored zip-up one-pieced pajama. Edd and Obsessions Being the smartest of the kids in the Cul-de-Sac, Edd often gets fragile when someone else tries to usurp his knowledge. He does all he can to give his best, but even failed at being "Spelling Bee Champion 8 Years in a Row", due to a careless slip of the tongue. Out of many obsessions, his "Cleanliness" habit is on top, closely followed by his "Organization" issues, which have little effect on Edd's friendship with Ed, who is his polar opposite. Edd will suffer withdrawal symptoms and hallucinate if he doesn't have his daily shower. Edd is very much afraid of Marie Kanker, his psycho stalker-like "girlfriend" of sorts, who forcibly attempts to make Edd her boyfriend, and is driven to the edge if Edd wins the affections of someone else. Unfortunately, Edd has been the subject of a few crushes himself in the Cul-de-Sac, and was referred to as a "ladies' man" by Jonny on one occasion, but Edd only has eyes for Nazz, like the rest of the boys, albeit Jimmy and Rolf. He also had a crush on Sarah, and still harbors a soft spot for her while being terrified at the same time. Edd likes to study and learn, paving way to the mass of knowledge stored in his cranium. One of his favorite subjects are insects, which he has a monthly "insect expedition" to capture and examine them for a month, then lets them go back from where they came. But, information isn't the only things his "bug hunt" has given. The Eds met the Kankers while Edd brought the other Eds along with him on his quest for insects. Edd has a very interesting room, which has many different pieces of scientific equipment as possible to study and learn things from. Edd also owns an ant farm, containing 5,239 ants, a few bones and a skull Ed amuses himself with, and a cactus named "Jim". His whole room is peppered in labels, as Edd stated he finds it hard to sleep in an unlabeled environment. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth, in which he reacted in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" when Eddy said "Toast is so crude, as the crust gets stuck in my gap". http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edd&action=edit&section=3 edit Edd and Toughness Edd is shown to be very weak. He couldn't even beat Plank in a wrestling match. Not even all of the running he's done throughout the show has helped him. His pencil-thin legs don't hold out long compared to his companions. But he did throw off Eddy with his feet in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show while in the swamp. Edd has shown a hatred toward sports throughout the series. He had some sort of "ominous dodgeball incident," which is never explained to the viewer. It is possible that the "perhaps" violent incident was what made Edd lead a quiet, peaceful life and "abhor violence". He'll go to any length to preserve peace in the Cul-de-Sac, such as "squealing" on his fellow Cul-de-Sac residents when they don't follow the rules or riot control in the lowly streets of Edtropolis (see: Urban Ed). Edd chose to sit in a quiet library reading a thick dusty book, or spend time researching bugs rather than go to Peach Creek Cobblers practice. He may have been ridiculed by Kevin and Rolf when Eddy tried to make him tougher, but when he was working under Jimmy he managed to haul a bunch of fridges around, give the kids a talking-to when they ridiculed and photographed Eddy and his zit, and stand in Sarah's way when she was about to disintegrate Ed for spending her money on jawbreakers. He may not have the physical prowess to always back it up, but Edd has the morals that make up a good hero. He saves Nazz from the "pigeons" in Edtropolis (even though she slaps him) and yells at Edzilla for terrorizing kids around The Cul-de-Sac. Edd valiantly tries to teach the kids a lesson during the summer, "promising" them a jawbreaker, and sending them on a mystery hunt to find something that turns into a tree: an acorn. When nobody wins the hunt because they couldn't figure out the 'riddle,' he suffers a mental breakdown at his friend's stupidity. Bottom line? Don't bet for Edd to come on top of a strength related contest or anything, but his superior morals make him stand out from the other characters and motivate him to stand up for himself and what he believes is right, even if it means standing alone against his friends. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edd&action=edit&section=4 edit Edd and Intelligence Double D is the smartest among the other characters. He is a straight-A student throughout the entire series. His superior intelligence is tapped constantly by Eddy, but the kids, Ed, and even the Kankers also find themselves tapping it now and then as well. No matter what the subject, help, or advice sought after, Double D will gladly assist. Edd uses his powerful intelligence for much more than plotting scams and invention designs. He possesses volumes of knowledge in other fields that provoke his interest, such as automotive, biology, music, surgery, first-aid, botany, and many more. He also uses his brainpower to aid in situations like finding Eddy's missing magazines and repelling those infernal Kanker sisters. Nobody is shown to be more proficient than Edd in any subject, except socializing. He's just most of the time right with brainpower by his side, but sometimes he is not right, such as electromagnetic miscalculation, spelling errors and other things. His miscalculation most of the time could descend all of Eddy's plans causing them to fail. This won't stop Edd from failing, not even the slightest error that could devastate him. Eddy's scams are not usually very well planned out, so they are likely to fail anyways. Even mischievous, malicious pranks could not stop him and cannot fool Double D and his brainpower. Still, Double D is the smartest person in the Cul-de-Sac. Edd's brainpower usually succeeds most of the time, mostly during the end of each episode. If Double D wasn't here, then everything would just fall apart and there would be no show at all. At least everything goes out well with Edd's intelligence for now. Whatever assistance the characters want, he'll be there to resolve their problems in no time in just about a day. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edd&action=edit&section=5 edit Edd and Friends Based on Double D and his friends, he is considered the "polite and nice one". Why is because unlike his two malicious and bad companions, Ed and Eddy, Edd is a kind and good person that wants to make everything good and properly treated right, not destruction and stupidity. He also follow the everyday rules and tries to mention and remind his friends to do the right thing and make everything peaceful, instead of doing the bad and negative way. Like Ed and Eddy, Double D has a taste for jawbreakers He does his best to keep everything around him, including his friends, to become peaceful and well-balanced. Ed couldn't figure out what Double D is talking about and Eddy ignores and forget every good influence Edd is trying to tell him. If Ed and Eddy are a pain in the butt, then why should Edd hang out with these two "no-gooders"? For some reason, Ed and Eddy are useful for Edd, mainly for his emotional health. Throughout these seasons in this series, Double D has improved overall, like as if a metamorphosis from a wimpy caterpillar to a majestic butterfly. He became a little more tough and confident through speech and emotions through episodes, specials, seasons, and a big movie. If Edd didn't met Ed and Eddy, then he would enjoy peaceful solitude studying and reading in his room about advanced topics he learned or never learned yet. Despite Ed and Eddy's nuisance and annoyance, Double D could still take a trip down memory lane or perhaps a swing of memories through the time capsule or just a relaxing board game. We know that Edd is willing to fight for his friends when they really need his help. He stood up for Ed and Eddy, even though those two were harsh and mischievous to him. Despite tackling through Eddy's bad behavior and Ed's stupidity and losing most of the time, he still would assist them no matter what type of situation. Double D still gets use to his friends ups and downs, but what's important is his friendship bond would never split. Or can it? Despite being the only one rebellious on jawbreakers and sugary sweets, he still would help his friends achieve to a very important and successful goal throughout their lives. He does not matter of being loyal to Eddy or being abused by others through insults and mocking pranks. He is not a boring person all the time, he does enjoy fun, but hardly see him enjoy fun, just studying and reading most of the time. When Ed and Eddy would misuse him, he would do something as payback. As if Double D has a good and evil side of himself, counterparts between light (good) and dark (evil). But he is still likable and well easy to bond with. Most of the time his unintelligent companions would just like to mess around and tick Double D off just for fun. Probably that's Edd's "health boost" to get things going around or something else, but he gets use to it. The more you excel on, the more you would get a little "push" on you. It's like if Edd would not leave Ed and Eddy behind since he really likes them as friends, but might leave them and find himself new friends that are normal. It's just probably the behavior around the environment that keeps Double D at this condition, fun, likable and easy to pick on. Even though Ed and Eddy could be irritating, he still would be the adviser around trying to give good advice and also listening to Ed's bizarre and nonsensical tall tales. He still does that just to get them both mature and have positive influence, just like yin and yang. It's possible that Edd could be a teacher for Ed and Eddy. Most of the time the scams would literally fail, in which that's when Double D gives them positive learning from their mistakes. And if Edd really keeps on teaching them and giving them good wisdom, then they, Ed and Eddy could be respectful people and others would like them better. Category:the eds Category:characters